That Night
by btamamura
Summary: The night Someya Kaoruko came out to his family was one of the hardest, as he recounts to Ayase. Includes Kanou x Ayase omake


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Okane ga Nai, nor its characters. If I did, there would still be yaoi, but no rape, between Kanou and Ayase, and Kaoruko would have much more scenes._

_**Notes:**_ _Hardly anybody writes about Someya Kaoruko, he's only appeared as a cameo character in fics. I know, I know, Ayase and Kanou are main characters, therefore most fics will be about them and their relationship. I did include a little something to satisfy those of you who'd prefer that, but in truth, I made this fic Kaoruko-centric, it's about time he received love from fans. I have read most of the manga, but still have a ways to go, so I am uncertain if there was actually a flashback concerning Kaoruko's past, in particular the night he celebrated his coming of age with unpleasant results. If so, consider the flashback slightly AU. If not, here's my interpretation of it. Of course since this is Okane ga Nai, there is some shounen-ai in this fic, so if you don't like that, please do leave now. If not, I hope you enjoy my fic, and please do excuse if I murdered any characterisations. _

"There are times I actually find myself getting tired of being labelled as a homosexual. I do sleep with Kanou-san, but well..." _most of it is not by choice_ "I don't think it necessarily makes me a homosexual, right?"

Someya Kaoruko gazed over her cup of tea at the tiny, frail young man sitting opposite of her. She didn't quite know what exactly she could say to respond, and it got harder when she found a pair of large, watery, blue eyes staring at her as if hoping the answer would just appear in front of his eyes. She lowered her cup and sighed. "That is a difficult question, Aya-chan," she murmured.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Someya-san!" Ayase blushed deeply as he realised he really was asking a difficult question of her.

"No, it is alright. I understand that you do feel troubled about it. Maybe I can try to help you..." Kaoruko thought of herself as Ayase's older sister. But, what she had to say next would possibly upset the younger youth. "Nobody should ever label you as such if they do not understand the situation. The only person who can label you is you, Aya-chan. If I may, I would like to tell you about a very personal moment in my life."

"Is...is it really alright for you to tell me of something so personal?"

"Yes, because I trust you. This day allowed me to be free from what held me back, but it also brought a lot of pain with it. It was on my birthday too, so...yes, you can imagine it was difficult."

Ayase's eyes widened as he realised Kaoruko was telling him of the day she revealed to her family that she was a transvestite.

"You may have heard Danna mention my father at times, but what he never mentioned was that his feelings towards the real me were not of the pleasant sort. Mama was very accepting, and I am truly thankful for that. But, as for Papa..." Her dark eyes filled with sorrow that Ayase had never seen in the eyes of the older.

_**Well, today is the day. Papa has decided that a large party to celebrate my coming of age was in order, only it will mainly be his business associates who will be attending. But, I've already decided to do this. **__Looking himself in the mirror, Kaoruko fixed up the long dress that he had purchased for the occasion. He'd kept it hidden, especially from his sister who would be wishing to borrow it for her own formal affairs, and only planned to let it see the light of day on the evening of his birthday. He styled his hair, which he had grown to shoulder length, into a bun that sat neatly on the back of his head. As for the makeup to complete the look, well, he'd swiped some of his sister's while she was out socialising with her friends. First, he applied some light blue eyeshadow, finishing off with black mascara to make his lashes longer and thicker. He then added some very light red blush to both of his cheeks, giving them even more of a healthy glow. Finally, the red lipstick to complete his look for the evening. He knew this was quite a way to let everyone know the truth about himself, but he couldn't think of the perfect words._

_He heard a knock on the door, a calm female voice calling through the other wood from the other side. "Kaoruko, it is time for you to make your appearance at the party!"_

_"Okay, Mama!" he replied. Fixing the dress and slipping on the high-heeled shoes he'd secretly practiced walking in over the timespan of a month, he made his way out of the room._

_"Indeed, I am very proud of my son, who I know will also show great promise to the future of the Someya family," Kaoru was stating, announcing his son to all guests, including one Kanou Somuku. "Anyway, please do offer your congratulations to my son, Kaoruko." He moved away from the stairs so as not to hide the view of his son from all else. He stood beside his wife, but when his son finally appeared, he dropped his champagne glass._

_Kaoruko stood at the top of the stairs and did not bow but curtsied in a very ladylike manner towards all guests and his family. He looked up and heard numerous murmurs, but what sounded the loudest was the silent rage he saw was building in his father. "Everybody, this party is not just to celebrate my coming of age. I would also like to make an announcement about myself. I am an okama." The murmuring grew louder, yet still failed to drown out the rage his father was trying to keep suppressed. _

_Sadly, the old man failed. Clenching his fists, he spluttered incoherently before finally getting out the words clear enough for all to understand. "What the fuck do you mean that you are an okama?! No son of mine will ever be a crossdressing queer if I have something to say about it!"_

_"But, you do not, Papa. This is the real me, the me I have kept hidden from you for all these years." Kaoruko sounded calm, but truth to be told, he was feeling very shaken inside. _

_"Do NOT address me as your father! It is as I said, no son of mine will ever be a crossdressing queer!"_

_Kaoruko's mother reached a hand out to her husband, making sure not to touch him lest he release all of his fury on her. "Honey, don't be so harsh to him. As his father, you should be more accepting."_

_Kaoru turned to his wife, his beloved, and bellowed, "Accepting?! I should be accepting of the fact my son is a fucking okama?! This is clearly not acceptable, I want nothing to do with him! I have wiped my hands clean of him! I won't have any of my children tarnish the family name!" He turned to the birthday boy, and with eyes that burned with cold ice, a voice as calm as death, he uttered, "get away from here, I don't ever want to see your face again. How dare you tarnish the Someya name in such a way?"_

_Kaoruko was hoping he'd actually receive acceptance from his family, but his mother and siblings had said nothing, while his father had clearly stated that he was no longer considered to be his son. He shut his eyes tight, and turned to return to his room, hoping to hide there so his father would not have to see him._

_There was a gentle knock on the door, before it opened and Kaoruko's mother entered the room that was filled with darkness. The only way she could tell the room's usual occupant was there was by the sound of soft sobbing coming from the bed. "Kaoruko dear, are you alright? I am certain your father was just embarrassed, surely he did not mean those harsh words."_

_The sobbing paused, and the teenager looked up at his mother's silhouette, visible only because of the moon shining through the window. "No, Mama, you should know Papa meant each and every word he said. Even you know that I'm not normal...maybe that's why you refuse to let me know that you also reject me."_

_"Now, dear, why would you say something like that? I love you no matter what, you are my son and nothing will ever change that. I can't say I'm happy with your lifestyle, but I do accept it. It will take me a bit of time to get used to having another daughter though..."_

_"Mama..."_

_She sat beside him on the bed and pulled him into her arms, stroking the once again unbound hair and whispering words of comfort while her son cried his eyes out. He had a feeling his coming out would not be easy, but to have someone full-out reject him from their lives, it hurt. It really, really hurt. He didn't know how long he cried for, how long his mother sat with him, didn't know what time it was that he found himself drained mentally and emotionally, and asleep in his mother's arms as if he was still a small child._

Ayase felt tears in his own eyes as Kaoruko told him of that evening.

Kaoruko looked up from the teacup sitting on the table, and gasped slightly when she saw the small youth was crying as well. "Oh no, Aya-chan, please don't cry..." It was hard to try to convince him not to cry for him when she had tears streaming down her own cheeks, her mascara running with them.

"I...I can't help it, Someya-san, the...the tears just came..." He rose from his seat, and praying that Kanou would not enter at that moment and draw an erroneous conclusion, he moved to Kaoruko's side and wrapped his arms around her. _All this time...I have been pitied by people because I am an orphan...but I know my family loved me. Someya-san on the other hand..._

Kaoruko reached into her purse and withdrew a handkerchief, wiping her eyes with it. "Come now, it is very unbecoming of a lady to cry," she scolded herself. Once her tears were dried and her hitching breaths had eased, she returned the embrace and tried to comfort Ayase. Dear, sweet Ayase who was crying over a problem that wasn't his own, but of someone he cared about. "It is alright, Aya-chan. Papa may not have been very accepting, but you know, last year he decided he forgave me for my choice. Of course, things between us are still tense, but I'm back in his life. It is alright now."

Ayase pulled back and looked at the older, and upon seeing him smile gently, he reached up and wiped his own eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I know. You have a very kind heart, Aya-chan." She placed a gentle kiss on the youth's forehead, a sign of sisterly affection, before whispering a thank you and breaking the embrace by lowering her arms.

Omake

The lipstick mark on Ayase's forehead was very noticeable, and Kanou was quick to spot it. He realised it could only belong to a certain okama, and was about to storm out of the apartment to tear Kaoruko a new one, when Ayase latched onto his lips with his own, helping calm the large man enough to explain that yes, Kaoruko was the one to leave that mark, but it was not one of those usual situations in which someone kisses him out of lustful desire, but a sign of familial affection.

Kanou grudgingly accepted that, promising not to attack his companion...physically anyway, because there was no ill intent behind the little kiss, but still, he was the only one allowed to kiss Ayase, and he made that clear by kissing the small youth hungrily, picking him up and moving him to the bed, ready for some of his favourite stress-relief...sex with Ayase.


End file.
